Xbox One
Historique Tout commence le 21/05/2013, quand Microsoft se décide qu'il est grand temps d'arrêter le foutage de gueule Xbox 360, pour dévoiler aux millions de trailer trash pro-M leur première console avec un taux de SAV inférieur à 30%. Une box sur laquelle ceux-ci pourront se gaver pour la première fois en 1080p 940p 720p de suites de jeux de bagnoles, de tps gris, de fps mous et de doritos; tout en mangeant du nutella à même le pot, en portant un t-shirt du drapeau confédéré américain: un rêve éveillé pour musclebox et tous ses amis pro-M. Pour une fois, on peut dire que Microsoft a mis les petits plats dans les grands, design digne du plus beau magnétoscope Betamax du marché, port hdmi natif ''dès le premier modèle ''(une révolution pour les pro-M), et l'achat forcé de Kinect pour 100€, devant lesquels seuls les naïf et les gros geeks se frottaient les mains. La Xbox one est également annoncée comme une Grande Oeuvre de l'ingénierie logicielle: bourrée de shitware pré-installés digne des pires PC carrefour, tels que Internet explorer, ou encore bing ! A la pointe de la neuro-technologie, la Xbox one propose en prime de la publicité sur chaque écran, le cerveau d'un pro-M étant comparable à celui d'un bovin, des expériences ont prouvé que l'affichage de simples images lui permettait de meugler et se rappeler de consommer le foin qu'on lui propose. Microsoft a pensé à chaque vrai gamer qui allait s'acheter une Xbox One, et propose de souscrire à de nombreux bouquets de télévision, car il faut être réaliste, à défaut de jeux, vous aurez ainsi de quoi de vous abrutir encore plus occuper. La Xbox permet également de payer pour avoir le droit de jouer sur internet avoir un abonnement Gold, et compenser ainsi l'égo des bouseux qui paient leur abo avec une carte visa electron. Microsoft respectant les consommateurs, ces features et la console sont proposées pour plus cher que la concurrence parce que : "on paye pour de la qualitay". = Qui peut le plus peut le moins. Car oui, Microsoft aurait pu s'arrêter la et vendre son caillou tel quel, mais non, car chez microsoft, quand on salope un projet, on va jusqu'au bout. C'est peu de temps après son annonce que les premiers "points qui fâchent" se font connaitre: # Connexion internet obligatoire Réalistes, les ingénieurs de Microsoft savent que leur console va être piratée dans les 6 mois, ils ont donc foutu un DRM online dès le départ. 2. Kinect Obligatoire. Réalistes, les ingénieurs de Microsoft savent que leur console ne proposera qu'une superior tous les 5 ans, et vous forcent donc d'emblée à acheter Kinect, qui lui au moins tourne en 1080p. Le système de surveillance relié en continu aux serveurs Microsoft permet de mieux sonder la vie des bovins bouseux, savoir quand est ce qu'il faut resservir les pro-M en foin, servir d'assistance au cas où un doritos serait coincé entre deux bourrelets, et prévenir les craquages sur GDC dès les premiers signes de sueur (fonction malheureusement buguée sur la box de cauet) 3. Jeux liés au compte, rendant impossible le prêt et la revente Quelle serait donc l'utilité de laisser revendre un des 3 jeux sortis sur Xbox One? Vu les ventes, on se dirige dès 2017 vers un collector-retro @ 200€ sur leboncoin. Le pro-M moyen ne sachant pas utiliser son PC pour faire autre chose que servir de plat de résistance à GDC, pas besoin de se faire chier à coder un autre système. 4. pas de rétrocompatibilité Oui, ça coûte très cher de faire tourner des jeux aussi beaux que kameo ou Oblivion, et puis ça intéresse que 5% des joueurs, donc faites pas chier, vous aurez votre halo upscalé dans 3 ans pour 70€ 5. Zonage Le monde n'est pas prêt pour le choc des cultures. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Devant ce florilège d'irrespect pour ses clients, l'ex gourou de nos sympathiques amis pro M, Don Mattrick s'autorise même à enfoncer le clou encore plus profond quand un brave journaliste demande quelle sont les solutions pour les utilisateurs ne disposant pas de connexion internet (ne riez pas, ça existe) "Fortunately we have a product for people who aren't able to get some form of connectivity. I's called XBOX 360" Qui se traduit approximativement en Français par ces mots : "Je vous nique, je vous nique tous, Toi j'te nique, toi j'te nique, et toi la, oui toi, j'te nique aussi." Des termes un peu fort qui n'ont pas été du gout de tous le monde. Xbox Whine Les retours haineux de la part des joueurs ne se sont pas fait attendre (sauf chez les pro M de GDC, on trouvait ça apparemment vachement innovant...) et malgré cela Microsoft semblait prêt à tout pour garder ce cap, pensant sans doute que le plus dur était passé, que comme pour les DLC, les joueurs baisseront la tête et se mettront dans le rang, et puis que de toute manière, la concurrence allait sans doute faire pareil, à moins que... L'E3 2013 Aaaaaaah, l'E3, la période ou tous les espoirs les plus fous des joueurs du monde entier inondent la toile, de rêves et de passion. Sans doute le moment idéal pour Microsoft de regagner le cœur des fans avec du contenu pour leur machine. Ce sont eux qui ouvrent le bal, ils ont toutes les cartes en main, ce soir, Microsoft redore son blason taché de glaviots et de vomi. La tension monte, Microsoft donne tout sans laisser le temps à la foule de respirer., un multi ! Un multi ! un autre multi ! Ryse son of QTE, un reboot d'une licence morte, Une pub Fanta, UNE BAGNOLE ! DES FLINGUES ! DU GRIIIIIS ! et une annonce de prix honteusement élevé ! Bref, ça fait pas rêver, c'est pas très beaux, c'est cher, et c'est toujours pleins de restrictions... Mais qu'a cela ne tienne ! Les fans sont contents, et c'est bien la l'essentiel et la concurrence aura fort à faire pour... Oh... Catégorie:Console Catégorie:Microsoft